Kurt Hummel
Kurt Elizabeth Hummel es un miembro activo de New Directions, y ex-miembro de The Warblers, el equipo de Cheerios y los McKinley Titans. Kurt es gay, y ahora es muy abierto acerca de su orientación sexual, aunque antes no lo era, (incluso salió con Brittany para parecer más masculino). Actualmente vive con su padre Burt Hummel, su madrastra Carole Hudson-Hummel, y su hermanastro Finn Hudson. En la segunda temporada, se transfiere a Dalton Academy al ser intimidado por Dave Karofsky por ser gay. En ella, conoce a su primer y actual novio, Blaine Anderson. Kurt vuelve a William McKinley High School en Born This Way. Es interpretado por Chris Colfer. Primera Temporada En " ", Kurt es el primero de los miembros originales de New Directions en aparecer. Él es visto acorralado por el Equipo de Fútbol (liderado por Finn y Puck) junto a un basurero en el William McKinley High School. Will pasa junto a ellos, pero no se da cuenta de lo que hacen, por lo que los chicos proceden a tirar a Kurt al contenedor, no antes de que él pide que le permitan quitarse su suéter Mark Jacobs. Más tarde, el es la segunda persona (la primera es Mercedes) en audicionar para el renovado club glee, New Directions. Él audiciona en el Auditorio con Mr. Cellophane, demostrando una fantástica habilidad para el canto, alzancándo y sosteniéndo notas altas con toda naturalidad. Después, él, junto a Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, y liderados por Artie, ensayan Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat; Y días después, se durante el ensayo en el Auditorio de You're The One That I Want, por la adición de Finn al grupo, menciona que están mejor que nunca y que casi son buenos. En " ", Kurt vuelve a ser arrojado a un basurero del William McKinley High School por el Equipo de Fútbol, pero ésta vez sin Finn, ya que éste se había integrado a New Directions. Antes de que lo levanten, pide que esperen, y les dice que algún día, todos ellos trabajarán para él. Más tarde, se le ve en la Sala de Música ensayando Le Freak con el resto de New Directions. Cuando Mercedes empieza a protestar sobre lo pasada de moda que está la canción, Kurt comenta que sí es mala y que "es muy gay". Momentos después, el Sr. Schuester les anuncia que cantarán eso en la asamblea; Kurt se exalta y dice que les lanzarán comida, y justo se acababa de hacer un facial. Después, en otra reunión del club glee, Kurt y Mercedes empiezan una discusión, al punto de insultar la vestimenta del otro, marcando una rivalidad entre ellos dos. Más tarde, el día de la asamblea escolar, New Directions presenta Push It en el auditorio. Durante esta presentación, Kurt, al igual que sus compañeros, baila sensualmente, haciéndo pareja principalmente con Mercedes y Tina. En " ", Kurt y Mercedes pasan de ser rivales a ser amigos cercanos, aunque Mercedes lo toma en primera instancia como una relación romántica. Al final, Kurt le confiesa a Mercedes que es gay, siendo la primera vez que se lo dice a alguien. Mercedes se siente deprimida por estar soltera y sin pareja, y le pregunta a Kurt si alguna vez a besado a alguien, lo cual responde que no. Así, él la anima diciéndole que lo que lo hace sentirse mejor a pesar de estar en el fondo de la pirámide social, es que son superiores a los demás. Kurt invita a Mercedes a ir al Centro Comercial, y Mercedes, con la influencia de Quinn y Santana, lo toma como una cita. Días después, Kurt lleva a las Chicas de New Directions en su auto hasta Carmel High School para contratar a Dakota Stanley como su coreógrafo. Las chicas halagan su auto y él menciona que fue un regalo de su cumpleaños dieciséis, después de prometer a su padre no usar suéteres ajustados hasta la rodilla, aunque claramente el los viste de todas maneras. Momentos después, Mercedes lo invita a salir, aunque Kurt no entiende el sentido, así que la invita a ver el especial de Liza Minelli en televisión. Durante la "Gayvención", Rachel menciona que Kurt usó un corsette una ocasión para ir a la escuela. Más tarde, en el lavado de autos para el club glee, Kurt rechaza a Mercedes, y dice que está enamorado de otra persona. Él observa a Finn al decir ésto, aunque Mercedes cree que ve a Rachel, e interpreta que es ella quien le gusta. Momentos después, ella lanza una piedra al parabrisas del auto de Kurt, y en una secuencia fantasiosa, interpreta Bust Your Windows. Al final, Kurt se molesta con Mercedes, pero ella le dice él le ha roto el corazón y se va, lo que hace que Kurt se quede pensativo. Ella se permite enamorarse de Kurt, pero cuando el le dice que no pueden estar juntos, ella se enoja, creyendo que está enamorado de Rachel. Herida, Mercedes le rompe el parabrisas de su auto. Kurt eventualmente le confiesa a Mercedes que es gay, y que no está enamorado de Rachel. Mercedes, avergonzada y dolida, se disculpa y le pregunta por qué no fue honesto con ella. Kurt admite tener miedo de admitirlo. Se revela que la razón por la cual Kurt no hace pública su orientación sexual es porque teme defraudar a su padre. thumb Para esconder la verdad de su padre, Kurt se une al equipo de fútbol. Kurt resulta ser un excepcional pateador, y ayuda al equipo de fútbol a ganar el primer juego de la temporada. Luego del partido, Kurt termina admitiéndole la verdad a su padre y le confiesa que es gay. Su padre, sin embargo, le dice que lo supo desde que tenía 3, cuando para su cumpleaños pidió un lindo par de zapatos Andrea. Incluso a pesar de que no es una situación muy cómoda para él, Burt le recuerda a su hijo que siempre lo amará, sin importar lo que pase o lo que digan los demás, y que siempre estará para apoyarlo en lo que sea.thumb|Kurt en la primera temporada Cuando una antigua miembro del Glee Club regresa al colegio y se reincorpora al Club de Coro, Kurt al principio se muestra reacio a aceptarla. Cuando April intenta hacer que Kurt sea su aliado, ella le da alcohol. Emma Pillsbury, la consejera escolar, ve a Kurt caminando por el pasillo totalmente ebria por lo que April le dió. Ella se le acerca, sospechando que está borracho y huele su aliento, reconociendo que es alcohol. Kurt entonces vomita sobre ella y lo envían a la sala de emergencias para un lavado de estómago, y ella también va a emergencias para ser limpiada y desinfectada. Kurt luego canta los coros de fondo en "Last Name" y luego en "Somebody to Love". En el episodio Wheels, el Sr. Schuester decide que una posible canción para las Seccionales sea "Defying Gravity" del musical Wicked. Kurt se regocija con la idea de poder cantar la canción, pero sus deseos son destrozados cuando Will le da el solo a Rachel. Contándole sobre esto a su padre, Burt se dirige al colegio atormentado y demanda que le den una oportunidad a su hijo. Will accede, admitiéndo que es injusto para Kurt, y deja que Rachel y Kurt hagan un duelo de divas, y sus compañeros de coro deberán votar por el ganador, ante lo cual Rachel se disgusta, ya que sabe que a todos les cae mucho mejor Kurt que ella. Kurt, sin embargo, le pide a los chicos que sean justos con su decisión. Mientras tanto, Burt recibe una llamada telefónica anónima en el trabajo, en la cual le dicen que su hijo es un marica. Kurt queda perturbado por cómo ha tomado ese incidente su padre, y ante esto, falla en la última nota en el duelo con Rachel a propósito. Su padre le dice que no era necesario que hiciera eso. En el episodio Ballads, cuando el grupo de coro es separado en parejas y se les pide que le canten una balada a su compañero, Kurt y Finn son asignados como pareja. Finn, por supuesto, se rehúsa a cantarle una balada a otro chico. Kurt, por su lado, está encantado con la idea.. Su plan funciona ya que la relación de amistad entre ambos crece. Al final, Kurt le confiesa sus sentimientos a Finn en una balada, eligiéndo la canción "I Honestly Love You" ("Honéstamente, Te Amo"), pero Finn no entiende la indirecta. thumb|left|Kurt y Rachel cantando "Defyng Gravity" Los sentimientos de Kurt hacia Finn continuan, llevándola a adoptar un comportamiento manipulador, como se ve en el episodio Hairography, cuando manipula a Rachel con consejos malintencionados sobre cómo ganarse a Finn. En laringitis, entristecido por el hecho de que su padre está prestando más atención a Finn y en la creencia errónea de que si se convierte en "derecho" a su padre le amará otra vez, cambia su personalidad a la recta, convirtiéndose en "Butch Kurt" - un "hombre hombre". Él pone la franela y el desgaste de camionero en vez de su ropa interior habitual, habla en una voz más profunda, y canta Pink Houses de alegría, a la que todo el mundo escucha incómodo. Posteriormente, Will cree que Kurt tal vez no entienden la tarea que se suponía que debía expresarse y dice que es importante que Kurt no renunciar a lo que es debido a que podría ser más fácil ser otra persona. Sin embargo, un fan de la actuación es de Bretaña, que le dice a Kurt que la canción era caliente y que antes, ella había pensado que era "Capital G Gay", pero ahora quiere hacer con él. Más tarde, Kurt se asegura de su padre "atrapa" a él ya los besos Bretaña, que Burt se encuentra muy extraño, pero pasa a seguirle la corriente, todos los archivos. Fomentando al mismo tiempo que su hijo sea fiel a sí mismo y decir que siempre lo apoyaráthumb|left Después de ser rechazado por su padre una vez más a favor de pasar tiempo con Finn, Kurt ha finalmente se rinde y vuelve de nuevo a la vuelta a su verdadera personalidad canto de Rose en el período abril Rhodes Civic Pabellón, donde se enfrenta a su padre, quien le dice que él le gusta tal como es, no lo que Kurt piensa que quiere que sea. Finalmente, después de aceptar que su padre lo ama no importa qué, Kurt, al fin libre de nuevo para proseguir sus sentimientos hacia Finn.400pxclcik para ver el gif En el episodioTheatricality, donde Burt invita a Carole y Finn irse a vivir con ellos. Carole es, por supuesto, entusiasmado con la idea, pero Finn es muy reacio, sobre todo por temor a que debido a que él y Kurt va a vivir juntos en la misma habitación, será convencer a los demás que se está llevando a cabo una relación sexual con el otro chico . Sus temores se hacen más intensos por la asignación de clase de la realización de una canción de Lady Gaga por Glee. Kurt, en un intento de seducir a Finn va para la elaboración de los intentos de toma de Finn se sientan bienvenidos, sin embargo cruzar la línea de los niveles de confort actuales de Finn.thumb Cuando Kurt final de re-decora la habitación de una manera demasiado ostentosa, Finn finalmente broches de presión, exigiendo que la habitación se cambió a ser menos "afeminado". Kurt se horroriza por la explosión de Finn de la homofobia, pero no tanto como Burt, que escucha y se pone furioso. El asalto a la habitación, las lágrimas de Burt en Finn, indicando que él pensaba que era una mejor persona. Burt luego procede a tirar Finn fuera de su casa a pesar de los problemas que podrían causar su relación con Carole. Finn sale corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Kurt se queda devastado. Finn se procede a realizar varios intentos de conciliación con Kurt, todos los cuales son rechazados, hasta que al final salva a Kurt Finn de varios matones tratando de asalto Kurt vestido con su traje de Lady Gaga, mientras que usa uno de los suyos. En Funk, Will intenta seducir a Sue y romper su corazón con la esperanza de enseñarle una lección. El plan funciona, pero los resultados en cada Sue horriblemente deprimida y no quieren asumir el Cheerios a las finales nacionales de la animadora. Kurt es el Cheerio no sólo perturbada por reciente ataque de Sue de la depresión como lo ha hecho Glee Club para mantenerlo sano. Cuando Will cosas correcciones, Kurt pasa a liderar el Cheerios a la victoria, cantando una selección de canciones de Celine Dion en francés, ganando los Nacionales de Sue para el 6 º año en una fila. Mientras tanto, el grupo de Glee se horroriza al descubrir que Jesse ha vuelto a Vocal Adrenaline, y estalla la rivalidad más intensa entre los dos grupos, culminando con Raquel está incitado por el grupo rival. Furiosos, los chicos del grupo de proceder a la figura de venganza. Kurt se une al resto de los chicos, afirmando que a pesar de todo lo que Rachel es su amigo y que sólo se puede menospreciar e insultar a ella. Al final, New Directions se la venganza mediante la realización de un número de funk en la que Kurt exhibe las notas bajas en su rango en el principio. Vocal Adrenaline no es capaz de hacer un número de funk, porque son auto-ingresados "autómatas sin alma". En el episodio Journey, Finalmente el grupo llega a las Regionales donde quedan devastados al ver que Sue está en el jurado. Will anima a los chicos y ellos interpretan canciones de la banda Journey. Su presentación es ovacionada por el público y es claramente la mejor, y reciben el apoyo de Josh Groban (miembro del jurado), quien dice que fueron los que expresaron mejor los sentimientos. Sin embargo, luego de que Olivia Newton John despreciara la presentación de New Directions, todos creen que deberían perder. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente Sue vota por ellos para el primer lugar.thumb|kurt cantando to sir with love Al final esto no es suficiente y terminan en tercer y último lugar, lo cual obliga al Glee Club a disolverse, puesto que ese era el trato que Will había hecho con el Director Figgins. Los chicos le cantan una canción de despedida a Will, y Sue los escucha. Conmovida por el amor que los chicos tienen hacia Will, Sue chantajea al Director Figgins para que le de otro año al Club de Coro. Segunda Temporada Audition Siguiendo a los eventos de las Regionales, el año anterior, New Directions se ha vuelto más unido como grupo en el verano. Sin embargo, a pesar de las amistades personales, el grupo se encuentra aún sufriendo estigmas sociales por estar en el Glee Club. Kurt en particular recibe un "granizado facial" lanzado por Azimio, el primer día de regreso a clases, mientras es entrevistado por el Blogger y chismoso del colegio. En un esfuerzo por expandir las posibilidades del grupo, ellos intentan reclutar nuevos miembros. thumb|Kurt, Artie y el Glee Club cantando "Empire State of Mind"Desafortunadamente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, como cantar "Empire State of Mind" ante todos los estudiantes, ganaron muy pocos resultados. Rachel logra que Sunshine Corazon no se presente a las audiciones, ya que se vio "musicalmente amenazada" al ver la buena voz que la chica tenía. Rachel intenta que Kurt y Mercedes se alíen a ella para destruir a Sunshine, supuestamente "por el beneficio de ambos". Ninguno de los dos fue impresionado por Rachel, y luego se enojaron mucho al descubrir que envió intencionalmente a Sunshine a un lugar de venta de droga en vez de a las audiciones. Britney/Brittany En las siguientes semanas, cuando todos se calman, Kurt pide muy insileft|thumb|Kurt intentando convencer al Sr.Shue de cantar canciones de britney spearsstentemente, poder presentar musicas de Britney Spears, desgraciadamente, Will esta en contra de esto. thumb|206pxEn esa semana, kurt sigue intentandolo con ainco, tanto que pierde los estribos y dice a Will que siempre es muy estirado, por lo que es enviado a la oficina del director. Al fin logra su cometido y todos canta Toxic en la asamblea de estudiantes, pero esto crea un gran impacto sexual entre la gente de la preparatoria y Sue decide encender la alarma de incendio, y quitar a todos los chicos, pero esto le sale mal y le genera una lesion de cuello, porque los chicos saliendo la golpean sin querer. Grilled Cheesus En el Episodio Grilled Cheesus, Burt, su padre cae enfermo por una arritmia cerebral, lo cual un gran espiritu de solidaridad en el club para con el. También nos revela que no cree en Dios, ni en la religión; Para él, "Dios es como el Papa Noel de los thumb|140px|Kurt en su infancia.adultos, o de otra manera es un idiota, ya que lo hace gay y luego hace que todos sus seguidores digan que es algo que eligio, como si alguien eligiese ser molestado cada dia de su vida". Los chicos respetan su creencia pero siguen intentando hacerle ver a Kurt que le hace bien creer en algo, lo cual Sue aprovecha para fastidiar al Glee club, usando al chico para que no se canten musicas religiosas en la escuela dando un argumento realmente valido. Al fin del episodio, Kurt es convencido por Mercedes, su mejor amiga para ir a lathumb|Karofsky amenaza de muerte kurt iglesia, ya que ella habia pedido que el culto de esa fecha fuera dedicado a el y a la pronta recuperacion de su padre, luego de esto, el vuelve al hospital y agarra de la mano a su padre, mientras recuerda viejos tiempo. En ese momento Burt aprieta la mano de Kurt en señal de estar mejor. En rocky horror glee show interpreto a riff raff. Se va a la Dalton Academy, una prestigiosa escuela para varones, con una seria politica anti abusos, la que conoce porque fue a espiar a los Dalton Warblers, un club glee de la escuela Dalton, conocidos por ser los mejores despues de Vocal Adrenaline. Su intento de espiar fue inutil, ya que lo descubren. Se fue porque Dave Karofsky lo amenazó de muerte. Ya en Dalton, Kurt empieza a andar con Blaine, un chico tierno e igual que el, gay. Blaine y Kurt se hacen buenos amigos, pero Kurt siente algo mas por el. Blaine le cuenta a Kurt que llego a Dalton porque en su otra escuela tambien lo amenazaban por ser gay. Blaine y Kurt empiezan a andar juntos con mas frecuencia y el amor de Kurt crece. Al ver la popularidad del club Glee en Dalton Kurt le comenta a Blaine que quiere unirse, pero no es tan facil porque debe hacer una audicion y los miembros del consejo deben aceptarlo. Kurt audiciona con la cancion Dont cry for me Argentina ''pero el consejo no lo acepto, porque pensaron que no era muy bueno trabajando en equipo, ya que hizo un solo. Pero Blaine lo alienta, diciendole que no se rinda y trate de audicionar otra vez. Blaine lo ayuda a entrar en los Warblers. Silly Love Songs En el episodio ''Silly love songs ''Blaine pide una reunion de los Warblers para un gran proyecto fuera de la escuela. Quiere dedicarle una cancion a alguien que le gusta para el dia de San Valentin y Kurt se ilusiona pensando que podria ser el. El proyecto fue nombrado "Gap attack", porque el chico al que Blaine le dedico la cancion trabajaba en Gap, este chico era Jeremiah. Los warblers bailaron y cantaron en Gap, pero al final del "Gap attack" Jeremiah le dice a Blaine que no quiere estar con el porque por su culpa lo despidieron. Kurt consola a Blaine y le confieza que creia que le hiba a pedir a el que fuera su Valentin. Blaine le dice que como el y 20 compradores mas de Gap se dieron cuenta, no es bueno con el romance y que nunca a sido novio de nadie, Kurt le responde que el tampoco. Original Song En el episodio ''Original Song ''Kurt le dice a Blaine que esta cansado de que Blaine haga todos los solos. Blaine piensa en lo que Kurt dijo. Al dia siguiente Pavarotti muere bajo el cuidado de Kurt, y se presenta al dia siguiente en el salon de los Warblers y les anuncia que Pavarotti murio. Todos se encuentran tristes, mientras Kurt canta la cancion ''Blackbird. E''s en ese momento cuando Blaine se da cuenta de lo que siente por Kurt. En la reunion del dia siguiente Blaine propone hacer un cambio en la canciones para la regionales, y dice que quiere hacer un dueto, todos aceptan, pero cuando Kurt dice que quiere audicionar para el duo, Blaine dice que quiere hacer el dueto con Kurt. Kurt esta un poco desorientado y dice que no entiende por que Blaine lo eligio a el, habiendo tan buenas voces en los Warblers. Blaine solo pregunta quien esta de acuerdo, y todos aceptan. Mas tarde en el area de descanso Kurt esta solo, decorando la pequeña ataud de Pavarotti, cuando entra Blaine y le pregunta que esta haciendo. Kurt le contesta que esta decorando el ataud para Pavarotti, cuando Blaine le dice que tiene algo que decirle. Se sienta a su lado y le dice que hay un momento en la vida cuando dices "Oh, ahi estas, te he estado buscando por siempre" y que para el, verlo interpretar Blackbird, fue ese momento para Blaine sobre Kurt, y que ese dueto es solo una excusa para pasar mas tiempo con el. Kurt no dice nada, y Blaine lo besa. Nervioso, Blaine le dice a Kurt que deberian ir a practicar, y Kurt le contesta que creia que ya lo estaban haciendo, despues de eso se besan, demostrando que ambos estuvieron esperando ese momento. En su mayor parte, Kurt y Karofsky lograron mantenerse fuera del camino del otro en el tiempo que siguió. Sin embargo el odio pre-existente de Karofsky hacia el club Glee aumentó como consecuencia de ello, aunque hubo una breve tregua cuando el equipo de fútbol se vio obligado a unirse a Glee durante una semana. En una noche de abandono, poco después de que Kurt y Blaine comenzaron su relación como novios oficiales, fueron confrontados con Karofsky que trató de intimidarlos. Sorprendentemente Santana Lopez intervino y defendió a los chicos (aunque también se defendió a ella misma como una lesbiana de clóset) y amenazó a Karofsky antes de que algo realmente puede ocurrir entre los tres muchachos. Born This Way Más tarde, en Born This Way, después de descubrir que Karofsky era gay, Santana logró ayudar a Kurt dethumb|Kurt regresa a la escuela Mckinley nuevo (y por supuesto ella misma), por el chantaje Karofsky a ser su "barba" novio en beneficio mutuo.thumb|left Mantuvo la boca cerrada sobre la sexualidad de Karofsky, y él se portó bien, lo que permitió Kurt regresar a la escuela y reunirse con Glee, lo que también permitiría a Santana ser coronada como Reina del Baile. Karofsky accedio, y procedió a pedir disculpas a la Glee Club y Kurt. Tanto Kurt como su padre Burt Hummel tuvieron sus sospechas, por lo que Kurt, al hablar a solas con Karofsky exigió la verdad. Karofsky explicó todo, y Kurt acordó devolver en virtud de la exigencia de que Karofsky lo ayudara a crear un grupo PFLAG para educar a la escuela y Karofsky sobre la verdad de la homosexualidad. Rumours En Rumours, después de leer los informes sobre los encuentros secretos de Quinn con Sam en el periódico de chismes de la escuela, Finn y Rachel van en una operación de vigilancia para espiar a Sam, sólo para detectar Kurt salir de su habitación del motel. Inmediatamente asumen que está engañando a Blaine y están convencidos de ello cuando Sam aparece en la escuela al día siguiente con la vieja chaqueta de Kurt. Rachel se enfrenta a Kurt al respecto y le dice que no vale la pena perder Blaine pero en lugar de negar o admitir la aventura, él responde que es un jugador de equipo y discutir eso les quita tiempo para prepararse para las nacionales. Más tarde se revela que el padre de Sam perdió su trabajo y debido a sus problemas financieros, comensó a repartir pizzas. En una ocasión tenía que entregar una pizza a Dalton y así fue como Kurt lo descubrió. Al descubrir esto, Kurt decidió ayudar al darle algo de su ropa vieja. Sam canta Don't Stop como el número de cierre con su pequeño hermano y hermana; Kurt y el resto de las nuevas direcciones se únen. Prom Queen En Prom Queen, Kurt le pide a Blaine que sea su pareja para la fiesta de graduación, a lo que Blaine dice "sí ", aunque con renuencia, debido al hecho de que en su antigua escuela, después de que hizo pública su homosexualidad, invitó al otro único chico gay de su escuela al baile de Sadie Hawkins y ambos fueron golpeados por un grupo de matones. Sin embargo, a pesar de las viejas heridas, Blaine sigue estando de acuerdo tanto a la alegría de Kurt. Sin embargo, mieentras la fiesta de graduación se acerca más, Blaine se convierte más conservador con todo, incluso con la opinión del padre de Kurt acerca de cómo llevar una falda escocesa de baile puede provocar acoso escolar. A pesar de esto, Kurt se mantiene firme y declara que iría en su falda escocesa, con o sin Blaine. Mientras tanto en la escuela, Kurt se encuentra con su chocante "guardaespaldas", Dave Karofsky quien lo ha escoltado de clase en clase como parte del grupo Bullywhips. Mientras que aprecia este gesto de bondad genuina de Dave, Kurt se sorprende de como nadie lo ha molestado desde que regresó a la escuela. Kurt luego procede a hablar con Dave acerca de ser gay, y, finalmente, cuando esté listo lo que necesita para salir. Dave comienza a descomponerse emocionalmente y dice con tristeza cómo realmente se sentía por lo que hizo a Kurt antes, lo que Kurt acepta comprensivamente. Recuperando la compostura, Dave se va corriendo a su siguiente clase. En la graduación, Kurt se divierte, aunque parece un tanto decepcionado de que Blaine evita pedirle que baile lento a causa de su miedo a la situación de acoso de la escuela. Kurt admira la fiesta de graduación de este año pero sigue preocupado por la falsedad de la Santana y Karofsky. Los candidatos para rey y reina se montan en el escenario, donde Figgins revela que Karofsky ha sido nombrado rey - pero en un giro sorprendente, Kurt es nombrado reina por votación. Kurt huye al gimnasio en lágrimas, perseguido por Blaine. El creía que los estudiantes McKinley había crecido y aprendido a ignorar este hecho que es gay, es emocionalmente herido después de darse cuenta del hecho de que los estudiantes decidieron humillarlo por voto secreto, en lugar de decírselo a la cara. Corre al pasillo y Blaine después él.Blaine ofrece a abandonar el baile de graduación con Kurt, pero Kurt no quiere irse. Él decide regresar y aceptar su coronación, muestra al alumnado que no puede ser derribado. Kurt menciona que si se van Blaine jamas podra superar ese bulto que tiene de su pasado, y que entonces los 2 tendran esa carga de haber huido y no peleado y no podran salir de su dolor. Se da cuenta de que lo que no importa lo que la gente trate de hacer en contra de él, no le pueden hacer daño o a su relación con Blaine. thumb|Blaine and Kurt thumb|left|Mini Kurt en Substitute El Director Figgins luego anuncia que, por tradición el Rey y la Reina deben bailar juntos. Sorprendentemente, Karofsky se levanta y camina con Kurt a la pista de baile, Kurt le sugiere que tal vez este es el momento de Dave para salir del clóset. Karofsky se ve incapaz de hacerlo. Mientras Mercedes y Santana comienzan a cantar "Dancing Queen", Kurt se queda solo ya que Karofsky abandona la pista. Blaine aparece al lado de Kurt y le pide que baile. Blaine y Kurt pasan juntos el resto de la noche. Terminan la noche con el retrato de pareja. Funeral En Funeral, Kurt es uno de los cuatro miembros de Glee (Santana, Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel) que hacen una audición para un solo en los nacionales, cantando Some People del musical Gypsy, el señor Schuester aplaude. Sin embargo, al nuevo consultor del club Glee Jesse St. James le desagrada su actuación debido al hecho de que él es un muchacho cantando la canción de una niña, con gran disgusto de Kurt. Más tarde, la principal preocupación de Kurt durante el episodio se convierte en Sue. Después de saber sobre la muerte de la hermana de Sue, Jean Sylvester, Kurt y Finn, los dos que perdieron a sus padres, ayudan a Sue a superar la muerte de Jean. Juntos, comienzan con la operacion "Funeral de Jean", donde las Nuevas Direcciones cantan Pure imagination de Willy Wonka y la Fábrica de Chocolate, ya que era la canción favorita de Jean. Sue aprecia sus esfuerzos al final, y dirige su agradecimiento a Kurt que sonríe, y al parecer les da el visto bueno para las nacionales, sin más distracción de su "Liga del caos". New York En New York, Nuevas Direcciones, por fin llegan a la ciudad de Nueva York para las nacionales. Una mañana, Kurt despierta a Rachel muy temprano y los dos de ellos desayunan en Tiffany's, donde se revela que Kurt planea quedarse en Nueva York después de graduarse con Blaine al igual que Rachel. Kurt y Rachel entonces van a colarse en el Teatro Gershwin, donde se lleva a cabo el musical Wicked, donde Kurt trata de ayudar a Rachel encontrar un poco de perspectiva con respecto a su vida romántica y profesional. Los dos son capturados por el personal del teatro, pero se les permite pasar 15 minutos y vivir su sueño de cantar en el escenario. Juntos cantan For Good de Wicked en el escenario con Rachel tomando el papel de Elphaba y Kurt el de Glinda. El dúo ayuda a Rachel tomar su decisión. Nuevas Direcciones actúan en las nacionales, pero desafortunadamente no ganan un lugar en el Top Ten., y los miembros del club Glee regresan a Lima derrotados. De vuelta en Lima, Kurt narra lo ocurrido a Blaine en la cafetería: la mayoría de los miembros de New Directions se indignaron y / o se entristecieron por el resultado, pero Blaine se da cuenta de que Kurt no parece demasiado molesto: Kurt admite que se emocionó de sólo tener la experiencia, y Blaine le dice que lo ama. Sorprendido, pero emocionado, Kurt dice Blaine lo ama demasiado, y agregó: "Cuando se piensa en ello, Kurt Hummel tiene un muy buen año." Les sorprende encontrarse con Sam y Mercedes, que nerviosamente dicen que por casualidad se encontraron ahí, y comienzan a hablar de sus planes para el verano: Blaine ensayará para un show de verano en Six Flags, mientras que Kurt planea componer "Pip, Pip ¡Hurra! ", un musical de Broadway sobre Pippa Middleton. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project Kurt está de vuelta en McKinley en su último año, y mas emocionado porque Blaine se transfirio oficialmente con el. Es entrevistado por Jacob con Rachel y él les pregunta qué van a hacer después de graduarse. Ambos respondieron con seguridad que se viajar a una escuela de artes en Nueva York. Kurt y Rachel, quienes se graduan el próximo año, hablan con la Srita. Pillsbury en su oficina sobre su escuala para el próximo año, donde han decidido que quieren ir a la Julliard. Sin embargo, la Srita. Pillsbury les informa que no hay ningún programa de teatro musical allí, y que sería mejor ir a la New York Academy of Dramatic Arts (NYADA), sin embargo es muy competitivo. Kurt y Rachel se enteran y se preparan para una actuación pública. Él y Blaine tiene una escena en Lima Bean con el fin de convencerlo de que debe de transferirse de Dalton a McKinely, de esa manera pueden pasar más tiempo juntos. Además, él también quiere su último año de ser una experiencia única. Debido al nuevo año, y los miembros que abandonan McKinely, el Glee Club tiene menos miembros. El Sr. Schue intenta un proyecto en el que coloca pianos moradas a lo largo de la escuela y los miembros del Glee Club tienen que tocar algo para atraer a nuevos reclutas. Cuando aparece un piano en la cafetería, nadie quiere cantar debido a que piensan que será una humillación. Sin embargo, después de Rachel convencer a los demás, el grupo realiza We Got the Beat, y Kurt se ve bailando en las mesas de comedor. Después del número, una pelea de comida estalla, donde los chicos son golpeados con la comida, y Kurt está tratando de ocultarse cubriéndose detrás de una bandeja de comedor. Después de que la vergüenza, Sugar es la unica que hace audición para estar en el club. Cuando se lleva a cabo, sin embargo, Kurt y sus compañeros se quedan disgustados y le dicen al Sr. Schue que no la dejen unirse al club. Kurt y Rachel usan el auditorio para cantan Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead y ambos acuerdan en audicionar para la NYADA. Mientras tanto, Blaine llega con Kurt a la escuela, sin su uniforme de Dalton. Él le dice a Kurt que ha transferido a McKinley y decide hacer una audición pública cantando It's Not Unusual. Rachel y Kurt ahora tienen que prepararse para la reunión NYADA en Ohio. Son recibidos por un grupo de personas que parecen idénticos a ellos. Después Harmony quien ha estado cantando y actuando desde que era un feto, habla con ellos. Posteriormente, el grupo realiza un mash-up de Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do. Kurt y Rachel se quedan asombrados y conmovidos. Luego se les ve llorando en el coche de Kurt, sintiéndose aún más humillados y sin talento. Se dan cuenta de que puede ser grande en McKinely, pero hay todo un mundo exterior donde puede haber gente mejor que ellos. Kurt entonces conforta a Rachel recordándole lo especialthumb|left que son y el talento que tienen. Rachel le dice a Kurt lo mismo, aunque no está convencida. De vuelta en McKinely, Blaine es oficialmente bienvenido al grupo y se sienta al lado de Kurt. Kurt también anuncia al grupo que se está postulando para presidente de la clase, y agradece a los demás que voten por él. El episodio termina con todo el grupo haciendo un número musical con You Can't Stop The Beat. I Am Unicorn Kurt audiciona para el papel de Tony en West Side Story, pero al descubrir que no es lo suficientemente varonil hace una escena de Romeo y Julieta con Rachel. Esto hace que los directores, Artie, Beiste y Emma se rían de él, y, finalmente, Rachel se une a ellos. Humillado, Kurt deja en lágrimas. Más tarde en el episodio Blaine audiciona también para West Side Story, pero sólo quiere ser un personaje secundario, ya que Kurt quiere el papel protagónico de Tony. Después de que Blaine canta, los directores le preguntan si quiere audicionar para el papel de Tony, mientras se ve a Kurt en el fondo observando y dejando el auditorio al escuchar esa pregunta, destrozado. Asian F Kurt y Rachel caminan por el pasillo, hablando de cómo Kurt está a la cabeza de presidente de la clase. Santana y Brittany aparecen y Brittany explica cómo los hombres han arruinado el mundo. Kurt asiste a la presentación en el gimnasio, y al final de la escena, se ve sorprendido por la cantidad de personas (en su mayoría niñas) que podrían votar por Brittany. Más tarde, Kurt sorprende Blaine con unas rosas hermosas y le dice que él sería muy bueno en el papel principal de Tony en la obra de la escuela. Al parecer, Blaine iba a darle un beso pero siguen sintiendose demasiado incómodo para ser vistos besándose en la escuela. Kurt canta una parte en "It's All Over" y se encuentra entre la audiencia del "Maria-Off". Kurt descubre que Rachel es también candidata a presidente de la clase. Rachel ofrece a Kurt la oportunidad de ser su vicepresidente, pero se niega y se marcha. En el final del episodio, Kurt, junto a New Directions, canta Fix You. Pot O' Gold En Pot O' Gold, Kurt esta visiblemente perturbado por el talento del falsete del nuevo miembro del Glee Club Rory Flanagan. The First Time En este episodio es el estreno de la obra West Side Story en McKinley, y Blaine y Rachel se encuentran ensayando, Artie, preocupado como director, les habla de que la obra es acerca del despertar sexual, y si no lo han experimentado, su actuacion podria no ser tan autentica. Mas tarde, Kurt y Blaine estan en el cuarto de ste escuchando musica de los 7O's, mientras Blaine baila Kurt lo observa desde la cama de este, con un gesto de preocupacion, ahi le pregunta a Blaine si cree que es interesante, Blaine la contesta que piensa que es el chico mas interesante de todo Ohio, pero Kurt le dice que se refiere a sexualmente, si nunca a sentido deseos de hacerlo con el. Blaine le contesta que es normal como adolescentes tener deseos, y que cuando el se sienta preparado lo haran, asi el tambien estara comodo con eso. Blaine le da un rapido beso. Al dia siguiente Blaine y Kurt estan en los casilleros, cuando Blaine le dice a Kurt que deberian ser mas aventureros, como en la obra. Kurt le contesta que por eso hizo una lista, y le lee uno de los puntos que es, "Tener relaciones con Taylor Lautner en un campo de lilas antes de que engorde". Kurt le dice que suena tonto, pero Blaine le dice que no es tonto es sexy. Despues de eso Kurt le dice que son jovenes, tienen mucho tiempo para ser aventureros, pero Blaine le contesta a forma de pregunta que si no deberian ser aventureros ahora que son jovenes. Kurt se queda pensando. En este episodio Blaine va a invitar a los Warblers a ver el estreno de la obra. Los Warblers se encontraban haciendo una presentacion de la cancion ''Uptown Girl, ''a la que Blaine se une espontaneamente, ahi conoce a Sebastian, el estudiante que tomoo su lugar en los Warblers cuando el se fue. Cuando la presentacion termina, Sebastian y Blaine hablan, y Sebastian le propone Blaine salir alguna vez a tomar algo, mientras suena de fondo la cancion ''A boy like that. Al dia siguiente, en The Lima Bean ''Kurt y Blaine estan tomando un cafe, cuando llega Sebastian, con sonrisa carismatica y malvada, y les pregunta que haran el sabado en la noche, Kurt le contesta que planean hacerse una limpieza facial como todos los sabados en la noche y luego a dormir, sarcasticamente Sebastian dice que eso suena divertido, y les propone ir a un bar gay, llamado ''Scandals. ''Kurt lo toma como un desfio, y acepta.thumb|left|264px En Scandals, Blaine y Kurt logran entrar con identificaciones falsas, y se encuentran con Sebastian, que en forma de burla hacia Kurt le da un Shirley Temple sin alcohol, por ser el conductor designado, y a Blaine una cerveza. Sebastian y Blaine bailan, mientras Kurt los observa desde la barra triste, cuando se encuentra con Karofski, que lo saluda amablemente. Conversan unos minutos sobre Karofski, cuando este le dice que deberia ir a divertirse. Kurt se anima, y sale a la pista de baile a bailar con Blaine, empujando a Sebastian a un lado. Al terminar la noche Blaine esta muy ebrio, y Kurt lo ayuda recostarce en el asiento trasero de la camioneta para llevarlo a casa, pero al caer Blaine se lleva Kurt con el, Blaine lo besa un poco y Kurt forcegea para liberarse, cuando Blaine lo toca debajo de la camisa, que es cuando Kurt se aparta del todo. Blaine le dice que sabe que su sueño era perder la virginidad en un campo de lilas con musica de Sting de fondo, pero que piensa que lo que realmente importa son solo ellos dos. Kurt se molesta y le dice que quiere que su primera vez sea especial y no lo seria en un a noche en la que Blaine estuvo la mitad de la noche bailando con otro chico y estando tan ebrio que apenas lo recordaria. Blaine se molesta porque Kurt le grito, y en forma sarastica se disculpa por tratar de ser espontaneo y divertido. Despues del estreno de la obra, Blaine esta en el auditorio, practicando un paso de baile. Kurt entra y le pregunta por que no esta en la fiesta, Blaine le contesta que un paso no le salio tan bien. Blaine se disculpa por lo de la otra noche, y le dice que tenia razon y que Sebastian no significa nada para el, Kurt tambien se disculpa y le dice que se siente orgulloso de ser su novio, Kurt le contesta que el qquiere que este orgulloso. Blaine le pide a Kurt que lo acompañe a la fiesta de estreno que Artie estaba dando en Breadstix, pero Kurt le contesta que mejor quiere ir a su casa. Sonando de fondo la cancion ''One Hand, One Heart ambos pierden la virginidad, de una forma tierna y amorosa. Mash-Off En Mash-Off, Kurt confronta a Sue sobre los insultos de su campaña contra Burt. Michael En este episodio se le anuncia a Kurt que fue aceptado en NYADA. Kurt estaba en clase de español, cuando el Sr. Schuster le dice que su padre quiere verlo. Kurt va con su padre a la sala de ensayos y es ahi donde abren la carta. Kurt y Burt se abrazan con lagrimas en los ojos, y Burt le dice que despues de todo lo que Kurt a sufrido se merece todo eso. Cuando Kurt le va a decir la noticia a Rachel esta se alegra, pero llora porque piensa que como su carta no ha llegado, no la aceptaron. Kurt la ayuda y la reconforta. The Spanish Teacher En este capitulo, Kurt con Mercedes, se enteran de que Finn le propuso matrimonio a Rachel. En un primer momento, el esta alterado respecto al tema, a lo cual Rachel le pregunta que haria si Blaine le propusiera matrimonio. Más tarde, Kurt se acerca a Finn en los camarines, con una serie de folletos para escuelas donde hay Artes y Futból en Nueva York. En ese mismo lugar, expresa su malestar al enterarse de que le propuso matrimonio a Rachel sin preguntarle a su propio hermano, por ultimo le dice que él deberia ser algo más que el acompañante de Rachel en la Alfombra Roja y que no debe renunciar a sus sueños. Heart En Heart, se le ve a Kurt srecibiendo regalos de un "admirador secreto", quien se supone que debería ser Blaine. Él esta muy feliz cada vez que le llegan tarjetas, sobre todo por el regalo del Tele-Mono, a lo cual le hace pensar otra vez que Blaine es el admirador. Después de haber sido citado en Breadstix, descubre que no fue Blaine quien había enviado esas cartas y regalos, fue Dave Karofsky, el cual reveló sus intenciones de querer estar con Kurt. Kurt niega su oferta debido a que él quiere que sean solo amigos y nada más. También menciona que él está con Blaine y es feliz con él. Luego, Kurt se empezo a sentirse triste, ya que no podria celebrar San Valentín con Blaine. Mas tarde, Blaine se presenta en Breadstix la presentación de Love Shack. On My Way thumb En este capitulo, Kurt, junto con Rachel estan tomando cafe en The Lima Bean, buscando vestidos de novia en el catalogo. Kurt se ve en estado de shock al ver una imagen de Finn desnudo, hecha por Sebastián. En otra escena, se ve a Kurt yendo al auditorio, luego de que Blaine lo citara. Blaine tiene inicialmente un arrebato de ira, por lo ocurrido con Sebastian, pero se tranquiliza y muestra la canción que le gustaria cantar en las Regionales Kurt, luego de saber que Dave intentó suicidarse, va a la reunión de The God Squad, n la cual se enfrenta a Quinn sobre las penas de Dave ha pasado. Luego, se une junto a The God Squad para rezar, con el fin de consolarse a sí mismo, dya que se había negado a responder a las llamadas de Dave, después de que Dave se le hubiera declarado Luego, Kurt se une a Blaine, Santana y Brittany en el The Lima Bean para oponer a Sebastián sobre la foto de Finn que amenaza con poner en línea. Luego de que Sebastián se disculpara, Kurt tiene sospechas respecto a si las intenciones de Sebastián son legítimas o no. Después de que New Directions gane las Regionales, Kurt se dirige al hospital a ver a Dave y saber cómo esta yendo su recuperación. David se conversa con él sobre el dolor que ha tenido que enfrentar durante ese tiempo. Kurt le consuela diciéndole que a pesar de que el dolor de alguna u otra forma siempre estara ahí. Él entonces le dice a Dave que imagine su vida, lo que incluye tener una pareja amorosa y un hijo, haciendo que Dave vuelva a sonreír de nuevo. Dave le pregunta si puede ser su amigo, a lo que él acepta con mucho orgullo. Big Brother En Big Brother, se le ve a Kurt en estado de shockpor la aparición del hermano de Blaine. A continuación, salta del entusiasmo después de reunirse con él, pero su entusiasmo se fue cortando después de que fueran interrumpidos por Sue. Kurt,luego se dirige hacia Blaine, en el cual le muestra un Peluche para consolar a Blaine sobre los poblemas con su hermano y lo alienta a comunicarse con Cooper a través del canto Choke En el auditorio vemos a Kurt cantando The Music Of The Night, vestido como el Fantasma de la Ópera, junto a la escenografía también acorde a dicha obra musical, y Tina vestida como Christine, la protagonista femenina de la obrathumb|The music of the night . Al terminar la canción, Blaine aplaude y le dice que estuvo fantástico, pero Kurt no está tan convencido, y menciona que hacer esa canción es demasiado seguro, demasiado predecible, y que en su lugar le gustaría hacer algo más arriesgado, pero aún así perfecto En los pasillos, Rachel se acerca a Kurt completamente exaltada y le dice que no puede cambiar su canción para su audición, que tiene que hacer El Fantasma de la Ópera o de lo contrario no entrará. Ella le dice que va a cantar "Don't Rain On My Parade" no porque le sea imposible no llorar o solamente le guste, sino porque la ha estado cantando desde que tenía 2 años de edad, y por lo tanto, es imposible que le salga mal. Rachel le dice que será honesta, y que cree que al cambiar su canción está provocándose un auto-sabotaje, ya que en el fondo sabe que no quiere separarse de Blaine y por eso hará algo que sabe que lo obligará a mantenerse en Ohio. Kurt le dice que eso no tiene ningún sentido, pero luego de pensarlo, cree que en realidad puede estar haciéndolo, y se pone algo nervioso y confundido. Rachel intenta convencerlo otra vez de que cante "The Music of the Night", y que para apoyarlo, ella será su Christine En los camarines de atrás del auditorio, Kurt está nervioso por su audición y Rachel se le acerca vestida como Christine para decirle que tiene información para darle: La jueza de NYADA que estará viendo sus audiciones es Carmen Tibideaux. En ese momento, ella se sienta en las sillas de la audiencia con un escritorio, acompañada por Will. Nuevamente detrás del escenario, Kurt menciona que Carmen Tibideaux es una reconocida ex-alumna de NYADA que ha tenido un gran éxito en Broadway y en las mejores óperas del mundo. Kurt comienza a sentirse mal y Rachel le dice que sus padres estuvieron investigando en los foros de NYADA y que descubrieron que Tibideaux fue nombrada Decana de Técnica Vocal e Interpretación, y que ahora va por todo el país escogiendo personalmente a quienes formarán parte de su alumnado personal. Kurt menciona que todos conocen la ira de "La Tibideaux", y que una vez detuvo una obra en el Met solo porque alguien de la audiencia miró su reloj y obligó a todo el mundo a irse, y que si hizo eso, no tendrá reparos en descartarlos a la primera que vea algo que le desagrade de ellos. Carmen Tibideaux llama el nombre de Kurt Hummel y Rachel intenta tranquilizarlo, sin demasiado éxito. Kurt sale al escenario vestido como el Fantasma de la Ópera, y saluda a la jueza diciéndole que cantara The Music Of The Night, de dicha obra. Al ver la expresión de aburrimiento de la jueza, Kurt dice que está seguro que escucha esa interpretación muy seguido, y ella le responde que si, junto a otras dos canciones clásicas super trilladas. Kurt entonces dice que es una elección segura y clásica, razón por la cual ha decidido cambiar un poco las cosas. Kurt hace señas hacia la otra punta del escenario y Tina, Mercedes y Brittany se acercan, vestidas con el mismo vestuario que utilizaron en las Regionales del 2010. Comienza a sonar la canción y Kurt da una increíble presentación de "Not The Boy Next Door",thumb|274px|Not the boy next Door del musical "The Boy From Oz". Al terminar la canción, Carmen Tibideaux le menciona que Hugh Jackman ganó un Tony por interpretar a Peter Allen en esa obra, y que él entrenó con ella en el Sydney Opera House ese verano. Además, ella agrega que está segura que Hugh habría estado tan impresionado como ella por la presentación de Kurt, y luego de esto, lo felicita por su elección, que aunque fue arriesgada, le salió a la perfección. Al escuchar que la jueza elogió el riesgo que tomó Kurt, Rachel se pone nerviosa Y cuadno sale al escenario Se olvida la letra 3 veces Y Carmen no le da otra oportunidad . Luego en los pasillos Kurt se acerca a Rachel y Le dice que su actuacion estuvo perfecta al inicio y que Carmen es una Perra total Pero a Rachel no le agrado mucho su comentario y le dice que ya no quiere seguir hablando del Tema y Kurt le da un abrazo y se Va entonces Rachel se pone a cantar Cry mientras eso se ve a Puck en la clase de Geografia que reprueba Amigos y Enemigos Mercedes Jones Kurt y Mercedes han sido mejores aleft|thumb|240px|Kurt y Mercedesmigos desde que comenzó el Glee Club. Al principio de la primera temporada, Quinn y otras Cheerios le dicen a Mercedes que Kurt está enamorado de ella. Luego de que él le dice que está enamorado de Rachel (mintiéndole, ya que en realidad está enamorado de Finn), Mercedes se enoja y rompe el parabrisas del auto de Kurt. Eventualmente Kurt le confiesa que es gay y ella se disculpa por su violento comportamiento, a lo cual él le dice que es la primer persona a quien le dice la verdad sobre su orientación sexual. Así comienza su relación, y ambos se hacen mejores amigos en muy poco tiempo. En el episodio 'The Power of Madonna', Kurt y Mercedes se unen al grupo de Cheerios, argumentando que lo hacen porque en el Club de Coro no obtienen ningun solo, y deciden estar tanto en el cuerpo de animadores como en el grupo de coro. Sin embargo, más tarde Mercedes renuncia a los Cheerios por la presión que siente de tener que perder peso para poder quedarse en el equipo. Quinn Fabray En el episodio "Throwdown" se los ve a ambos bailando juntos durante el número "Keep Holding On" de New Directions. thumb|left|212px|One for UsEn "Hairography" se confirma que la primera vez que Quinn y Kurt hablaron fue cuando se complotaron para hacerle un cambio de apariencia terrible a Rachel. Kurt inicialmente pensaba que Quinn era solo otra rubia tonta, pero luego cambia de opinión. Se los ve mucho juntos en los episodios "Mattress" y "Journey". Kurt y Quinn ahora son muy amigos, junto a Mercedes, a quien ambos aprecian mucho. Noah Puckerman thumb|186px|Kurt siendo molestado por PuckPuck era enemigo de Kurt, ya que en primero era uno de los que abusaba y molestaba constantemente a Kurt junto a lo demás deportistas, tirándolo dentro de contenedores de basura, lanzándole bebidas granizadas en la cara y en sus costosas prendas de vestir, e intentando golpearlo. Sin embargo, luego de que se vuelven compañeros del Glee Club, Puck deja de molestarlo y, si bien no son amigos, tampoco son enemigos, aunque se le ha visto preocupado o metido en asuntos, como en Furt, cuando intenta convencerlo de no irse y en Born This Way, cuando ellos dos planean una intervención para convencer a Rachel de no operarse la nariz. Rachel Berry Articulo Principal: Relación: Kurt y Rachel '' Rachel y Kurt son enemigos naturales debido a la personalidad de diva de ambos. En el episodio Wheels, Rachel quería el solo de "Defying Gravity", la cual es una de las canciones preferidas de Kurt, quien también quería el solo. Ante esto, el Sr. Schuester organizó un "duelo de divas" para decidir quien merecía más el solo. Rachel ythumb|214px|Kurt y Reachel cantando "Get Happy/Happy Days Are Here Again" Kurt cantaron la misma canción, pero Rachel terminó ganando porque Kurt decidió fallar a proposito en la última nota, por problemas personales con su padre. Su enemistad también se debió a que ambos estaban enamorados de Finn. En el episodio Duets, Rachel y Kurt finalmente hacen las pases, cuando Rachel le ofrece una tregua y juntos cantan una extraordinaria versión de "Get Happy/Happy Days Are Here Again". Igual que los otros miembros del club glee, Kurt esta de acuerdo que Rachel puede ser molesta, pero desde el episodio de Duets, su amistad se ha hecho mas grande. Decidieron ir a NYADA juntos, y mudarse a New York. Ademas Kurt fue una de las primeras personas a las que le dijo que se casaria con Finn. (Ademas de Mercedes) Cuando fueron a hacer audiciones para NYADA conocen a los demas candidatos, que son como clones exagerados de ellos, y cuando los otros candidatos hacen su presentacion se ve a Kurt y Rachel, juntos, llorando dentro del auto de Kurt, pues fueron muy presumidos y seguros. Kurt reconforta a Rachel, y le dice que todo estara bien y que lograran entrar a NYADA, Rachel y Kurt se abrazan, con sonrisas en el rostro. thumb|149px|Kurt ebrio Personalidad y Características La personalidad de Kurt thumb|left|218px|Kurt y su chaqueta diseñada por Marc Jacobses la de un típico gay extravagante. Su comportamiento, voz, e incluso su forma de moverse son más femeninos que masculinos. Es claro por la forma en que se mueve y por como mira a todos que se cree superior que los demás alumnos del colegio. Pero en realidad, la actitud de "soy mejor que tu" de Kurt es solo un mecanismo de defensa que usa, ya que en realidad es un adolescente lleno de ansiedades y miedos, como todos los demás. A pesar de este enmascaramiento de sus verdaderos sentimientos, es un chico muy fuerte, y a pesar del abuso (tanto físico como emocional) que sufre en el colegio, es muy compasivo y leal, incluso con aquellos que no lo merecen, como cuando se lanzó una bebida granizada en la cara a sí mismo para ayudar a Finn a mantener su reputación entre sus amigos del equipo de fútbol. Su padre le dijo que era muy fuerte, ya que aunque es gay, Kurt se rehúsa a ser visto como una víctima. De alguna manera superficial y arrogante, Kurt vive obsesionado con el último grito de la moda, y por eso siempre vistethumb|222px|Las extravagantes vestimentas de Kurt prendas costosas y de las marcas de más alta calidad. También se obsesiona mucho con su cabello, gastándo varias horas de sus días preparándolo, e incluso se detiene en ciertas horas del día para arreglarse, usualmente cuando va a hacer una presentacion musical. Sus pasatiempos incluyen ir de compras, cantar y bailar. Es muy habilidoso como bailarín, y también ha mostrado sorprendentemente muy buenas habilidades para el deporte, como cuando se convirtió en el expectacular pateador de los McKinley Titans. Aún a pesar del amor de Kurt hacia todo el ámbito artístico, aparentemente es habilidoso en cuanto a reparación de automóviles, debido a que su padre es el dueño de un taller mecánico. Canciones Solos Primera Temporada: S01e01-08-mr-cellophane-04.jpg|'Mr. Cellophane' (Pilot)|link=Mr. Cellophane Rosesturn.png|'Rose's Turn' (laryngitis)|link=Rose's Turn Kurt.png|'Pink Houses' (laryngitis)|link=Pink Houses Segunda Temporada: I Want to Hold Your Hand.jpg|I Want To Hold Your Hand (Grilled Cheesus)|link=I Want To Hold Your Hand -(Le-Jazz-Hot).gif|Le Jazz Hot! (Duets)|link=Le Jazz Hot As If We Never Said Goodbye.jpg|As If We Never Said Goodbye (Born This Way)|link=As If We Never Said Goodbye Blackbird.jpg|Blackbird (Original Song)|link=Blackbird Skj.jpg|Some People (Funeral)|link=Some People Kurt_don't_cry_for_me_argentina.png|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Special Education) Tercera Temporada: ' IAUImTheGreatestStar.jpg|I Am The Greatest Star (I Am Unicorn)|link=I Am The Greatest Star Kurt-DWS.jpg|I Have Nothing (Dance With Somebody)|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/I_Have_Nothing Phantom Opera.jpg|The Music Of The Night (Choke)|link=The Music Of The Night NTBND-C.jpg|Not The Boy Next Door(Choke)|link=Not The Boy Next Door ' Solos (En un Dueto) Primera Temporada: 463043 1276167512412 full.jpg|Defying Gravity (Rachel) (wheels)|link=Defying Gravity 4Minutes.jpg|4 Minutes (Mercedes) (The Power Of Madonna)|link=4 minutes Kurt a house is not a home.jpg|A House Is Not a Home (Finn) (Home)|link=A House Is Not a Home Segunda Temporada: Glee204.jpg|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Rachel) (Duets)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Head.jpg|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Rachel) (Special Education)|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Blaine) (A Very Glee Christmas)|link=Baby, It's Cold Outside Animal_Blaine_Kurt.jpg|Animal (Blaine) (Sexy)|link=animal Dalton.jpg|Candles (Blaine) (Original Song)|link=candles For goood.jpg|For Good (Rachel) (New York)|link=For Good Tercera Temporada: TPPP13 Kurt-Rachel-DingDongTheWitchIsDead.jpg|Ding Dong The Witch is Dead (Rachel) (The Purple Piano Project)|link=Ding Dong The Witch is Dead 710px-Perfect.jpg|Perfect (Blaine) (I Kissed A Girl)|link=perfect Let It Snow Klaine.jpg|Let It Snow (Blaine) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Let It Snow Solos (En un Número Grupal) Primera Temporada: *'Like A Prayer' (The Power of Madonna) *'What It Feels Like For a Girl' (The Power of Madonna) *'Bad Romance' (Theatricality) *'Give Up the Funk' (Funk) *'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' (Journey) *'Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)' (Journey) *'To Sir, With Love' (Journey)'' Segunda Temporada: *'One of Us' (Grilled Cheesus) *'There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'The Time Warp' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'We Need a Little Christmas '(A Very Glee Christmas) *'The Most Wonderful '(A Very Glee Christmas) *'Born This Way' (Born This Way) *'Pure Imagination' (Funeral) Tercera Temporada: *'You Can't Stop The Beat' (The Purple Piano Project) *'It's All Over' (Asian F) *'Constant Craving '(I Kissed A Girl) *'ABC' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) '([[Episodio:Extraordinary Merry Christmas| Extraordinary Merry Christmas]]) *'My Favorite Things ' ([[Episodio:Extraordinary Merry Christmas| Extraordinary Merry Christmas]]) *'Summer Nights '(Yes/No) *'Ben '(Michael) *'Love Shack' (Heart) Curiosidades *Su voz suena a la de su madre cuando estaba viva, tanto, que cuando alguien llama por teléfono, lo confunden con ella. *Kurt escribe su nombre como "Kurt Hummel Elizabeth" en Duets , lo cual probablemente hace referencia al segundo nombre de Julie Andrews, Elizabeth, ya que Kurt cantó una de sus canciones en la competencia de dueto. También podría ser una referencia al personaje "Roger Debris Elizabeth", el director gay del musical "The Producers". *Conduce un Navigator. (Acafellas). *Asume el rol paterno en su relación con Burt cuando se trata de la salud y la nutrición. (Home , Grilled Cheesus , Duets). *Considera su voz, su capacidad de detectar las próximas tendencias en moda masculina, y su capacidad de decir cuando el pelo es teñido, como sus tres principales habilidades. (Duets ) *Jamás se mostró exactamente como dejó al Equipo de Fútbol o al Equipo de Porristas. *Se viste como un "Dueño de una Mágica Fábrica de Chocolates", o al menos, según dice su padre. *Él, Artie y Rory son los únicos miembros masculinos de New Directions a los que nunca se les ha visto sin playera. *Puede alcanzar la nota F5 ("F alto") como se muestra en las Wheels (Defying Gravity ) y Duets (Le Jazz Hot ), y tiene la capacidad de ir más alto. *Tiene tan buen gusto en la moda, que incluso Sue Sylvester lo confirmó. (A Very Glee Christmas ) *Tiene conocimientos (o interés) sobre los deportes y los atletas. (Acafellas. Preggers , Home). *Es el único personaje que ha cantado canciones del Musical "Gypsy". *Cuando el coro se divide en chicos y chicas el se une con las chicas. *Raramente utiliza su rango masculino, en 4 minutes, Pink Houses , Give Up the Funk , Animal , Le Jazz Hot y sus voces de Riff-Raff en el Rocky Horror Show Glee . *En el episodio New York , dijo que escribiria un musical inspirado en Pipa Middleton llamado "Pip, pip , Hurra". *Es apto en el manejo de espadas sai, una habilidad que el actor que lo interpreta, Chris Colfer , aprendió por sí mismo. (I'm Unicorn). *Chris Colfer audiciono a la serie con la canción Mr. Cellophane, Kurt audicionó a New Directions con la misma. *El actor que interpreta a Kurt es homosexual en la vida real. *Le encanta ''Grey's Anatomy ''ya que en Grilled Cheesus se revela que acampo afuera de una tienda de videos por la sexta temporada. *Kurt conoce el lenguaje de signos, tal y como se ve durante su performance en Born This Way y ABC . *Nunca ha perdido una clase de piano. (Ballads). *Quiere estar casado legalmente a los 30 años. (The Purple Piano Project) *Su número de teléfono es 419-555-0172. (I Kissed a Girl). *Tiene una rutina de hidratación en las mañanas y las noches (Preggers , Home , Blame It on the Alcohol ). Desde que empezó a salir con Blaine , aparentemente ha comenzado a incluirlo en su ritual en la noche. (The First Time ). *Él y Rachel son los únicos personajes que cantan una canción de Wicked. (Defying Gravity , For Good ) *Chantajea a Finn desde que vio su historial de navegación. ( Blame It on the Alcohol) *Es ateo. (Grilled Cheesus ). *Es el único personaje que se ha lanzado un slushie a sí mismo. (Mash-Up ). *Es uno de los 7 personajes LGBT en el programa, los otros son Santana (lesbiana), Brittany (Bi-sexual), Sebastián, Sandy, David y Blaine . Él está saliendo con uno (Blaine). *Se ha vestido con artículos de cráneo impresos en su ropa dos veces mientras que cantaba algo de "Gypsy" (un pañuelo durante el Rose's Turn y los pantalones en Some People). *Ha cantado dos canciones de los Beatles durante episodios de muerte/cercanía a la muerte de sus seres queridos (I Want to Hold Your Hand para Burt, y Blackbird, para Pavarotti ). (Grilled Cheesus , Original Song ). *Le gusta coleccionar cosas, como las tiaras (Showmance ) y revistas de bodas. (Furt). *Brittany Pierce fue su primer y único beso con una chica. (Laryngitis). *Tiene una lista de deseos. (The First Time) *Puede hablar francés con fluidez, como se muestra cuando lo vemos en la televisión diciendo: "Vive la difference!" ("Viva la diferencia!"). (Funk ) También ha insultado a Azimio en ese idioma durante Grilled Cheesus , con la frase "Je vais cantor de" La Mélodie du Bonheur ", et deux heures en Je vais plus de absorción de la cultura y otros de talento artistique Que toi dans ta vie entière ". ''También en Heart al recibir el Gorila-Grama dijo "''Pour Moi? *El y su tía Mildred son los únicos homosexuales de la Familia Hummel. *Es uno de los finalistas de NYADA. (Michael ) *No tomo alcohol en Blame It on the Alcohol , pero se le vio ebrio en The Rhodes Not Taken. *Blaine tiene un afiche de su campaña presidencial en su casillero. Citas What-a-Wonderful-Smile-kurt-hummel-gleek-16434650-2560-1536.jpg Love Shack klaine.jpg tumblr_m18zhkLWBW1qanqfto1_500.jpg tumblr_li4n7elZSC1qcnueyo1_500.gif tumblr_lezv2ajXQe1qg7t7xo1_400.jpg n6fjwn.jpg Kurt-kurt-hummel-gleek-18091244-500-282.gif Kurt-kurt-hummel-gleek-17273751-600-499.jpg Kurt-kurt-hummel-gleek-16989433-500-564.jpg Kurt-kurt-hummel-gleek-10197865-624-352.jpg Kurt-kurt-hummel-gleek-10197835-624-352.jpg KurtHummelSeason3d.jpg Kurt-hummel-picture5.jpg Kurt-Hummel-kurt-hummel-26492164-500-499.jpg Kurt-Hummel-kurt-hummel-25663372-500-500.jpg kurt-hummel-and-glee-gallery.jpg Kurt-Hummel-Chris-Colfer-Glee-Lady-Gaga.jpg kurt-hummel-kurt-hummel-24835167-498-433.gif Kurt-Hummel-kurt-hummel-25663313-500-497.gif kurt-hummel-and-alexander-mcqueen-harness-stretch-shirt-gallery.jpg KurtHummel_01.jpg kurt_hummel_likes_boys.gif kurt_hummel_by_madhutter-d3bcbwi.jpg D7B5FF2DA5113784441EFA4D31744.jpg Cast-kurt-hummel.jpg 4823399_f520.jpg 000078kp.jpeg 17.png 2-01-Audition-kurt-hummel-gleek-15751329-1280-720.jpg Place 3x02 hummel tires lube kurt sit down.jpg Noo tokes.jpg Kurtcoche.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Kurt y finn.jpg Noo tokes.jpg 470px-52qt.jpg Kurt Britt.png Place 1x16 house hummel room kurt.jpg Place 2x04 house hummel living room.jpg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png Kurt & Sam.jpg Place 1x16 house hummel room kurt.jpg Place 2x04 house hummel living room.jpg Place 2x15 hummel tires lube.jpg 280px-Kurtmercedes.jpg 45.png Glee-mercedes-fashion-talking.jpg Gleefriendies.jpg Mercedeskurt.jpg INRBIO-DWS.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 notebook.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x14 discussion angry.jpg Klaine 2x14 raine reaction.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal sexy face pose.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal silence.jpg Klaine 2x15 mirror sexy faces.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean coffee.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean sue.jpg Klaine 2x16 first kiss.jpg Klaine 2x16 holding hands.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss one.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss two.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral blaine.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium ain't no way.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium follow rivers.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium turning tables.jpg Klaine 2x17 calm down.jpg Klaine 2x17 looks.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix hand.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen dance blaine.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen dance blaine may.jpg Klaine 2x20 jar of hearts.jpg Klaine 2x20 prom photo.jpg Klaine 3x01 hug.jpg Klaine 3x01 it's not unusual dance.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean hands.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean look blaine.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Kurt y finn.jpg Noo tokes.jpg 01 d s b.png 02 i m l c p 2.png 07.png 1.155924.jpg 2-14-kurt-rachel.png 463043 1276167512412 full.jpg Amistad.jpg Glee-live- -defying-gravity IQr m3tfO9E.jpg Hummelberry.jpg Kurt Rachel - Blame It.jpg RschelykurtND.jpg TPPP13 Kurt-Rachel-DingDongTheWitchIsDead.jpg 023-GLEE Ep309-Sc19 320 352.jpg Klaine Kiss.jpg|Klaine Kiss Kurt Hummel 2.jpg|Kurt Y Blaine Kurt H..jpg Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Estudiantes del Dalton Academy Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Warblers Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Familia Hummel Categoría:Familia Hummel-Hudson Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Rivales de Rachel Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Estudiantes del Dalton Academy Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Warblers Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Familia Hummel Categoría:Familia Hummel-Hudson Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Rivales de Rachel Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ex-Estudiantes de Dalton Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Booty Camp Categoría:Aspirantes a Presidente del salon